Fire Emblem Fates : White & Black Blood Conquest
by The Fool's Messiah
Summary: Corrin and Kamui have decided the paths they would take. Follow Kamui in her path of Conquest and Fate, in not only she fights against the Hoshidan Royal Family...But also her Brother, who has chosen to side with Hoshido. Can she persuade him before it's too late? A version of FE: Fates in the Conquest Route with both Avatars. The story will focus mostly on the Plot Chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome. This will be following the Conquest Route in Fire Emblem Fates, so I will be doing mostly plot Chapters. Pairings?...Does it matter now? I'll be doing a Revelations story similar to this one, side by side, so possibly on that story. The Branch Of Fate was done on my other Stories, and I won't be putting Battle Scenes, but that's to keep you safe.**

 **I don't own Fire Emblem**

* * *

 **A Dragon's Decree**

 **Nohr - Throne Room**

"I have returned, Father." Xander said as he entered the Throne Room with his Siblings in tow.

Yes, word of your work in Hoshido precedes you Son. You efforts shall not go unrewarded." Garon said as he sat on his Throne.

"Thank you, Father. I have other good news, it's about Kamui. She has safely returned to us...But Corrin has-"

"What!?" Garon interrupted, signaling Kamui to step up.

Kamui gulped as she stood in front of Garon. "H-hello, Father..." She stuttered.

"You! Why have you returned?!" Garon yelled, shocking the Royal Siblings.

"Father how could you say such a thing?" Elise whispered as she stepped behind Camilla's form.

"Do I look like a fool Kamui? I know that you and Corrin have been at Hoshido's Castle this whole time. Obviously if you are still here, Corrin has been swayed by the secrets of your birth...So why did you bother to return and not with Hoshido?" Garon questioned.

"I can say without a doubt, she's a spy for the enemy forces. Why else return to your nation's enemy's side? It's only logical, if not a bit idiotic." Iago stated.

"No! I am no spy! I would not stoop that low!" Kamui retorted.

Xander took a step forward. "It's true Father, there is no doubt that she is are ally."

"How can you be so sure? Surely you have proof of such a statement." Garon said with narrow eyes.

"Yes of course! Although it was her first battle, she fought off the Hoshidan army all alone." Xander lied.

"Xander? That isn't wh-Ah!"

Leo quickly jabbed Kamui with his elbow to shut her up. "Stay quiet, not a word..." He whispered sternly.

Xander continued. "We also saw Kamui decide to return to Nohr with our own eyes. We all did..." Xander took a deep breath. "But because of that choice, Prince Ryouma and even Corrin himself took it upon themselves to try and kill Kamui, thinking she was under some spell. If she was a spy, why would she risk her life for us? And to fight off and alienate herself from her brother and family no less?"

"Hmm, a convincing story...But it proves nothing! It all could have been an elaborate ruse! How could she have fought off both Prince Ryouma and Lord Corrin herself?!" Iago doubted.

"Silence Iago! As crown Prince of Nohr, I swear it was no ruse...You weren't even there to witness it. How could you have possibly known what happened? Everything I said, is true."

"That's enough Iago." Garon ordered. "You words have been heard and considered Son. Now Kamui, where is the sword I gifted you before you left?"

"The sword...It exploded, along with Corrin's, while I was staying in Hoshido. If it wasn't for Mother-!...I mean Queen Mikoto, if she hadn't sacrificed herself to save Corrin and I...We would have surely died in the explosion." Kamui frowned.

"How very touching..."

"Umm...Father, I need to ask you something. Did you plan it? T-the sword I m-mean, knowing that it would explode in front of us?"

"Kamui, that subject could have been brought up at a later date..." Xander whispered.

Kamui shook her head. "No, I must know. I must know for myself, and the innocents that were killed." '...And for Corrin...' The thought made Kamui come up with more doubts. "D-did you raise us only to send us to our deaths in Hoshido? To become the spark that causes the war between the two nations?"

"Those swords were just swords. I know nothing of this attack of which you speak." Garon denied.

"A-are you sure? But..."

"I gave you my answer girl! I won't say it again!"

"..." Kamui lowered her head.

"Hmph, still doubting the King are you? I say it's better to be safe then sorry and consider her a spy and be done with it already." Iago grinned.

"Sadly, I must agree. With the two nations now at war, we can't risk having a spy in our midst...Xander, kill Kamui. That's an order." Garon said with closed eyes.

"What!?" Xander yelled with a dumbfounded expression.

"Father don't do this! I beg of you!" Camilla begged.

"Please don't do it! I don't want to lose my other sister!" Elise plead.

"That's enough out of you two Princesses. Even the Queen can't overrule the King's direct orders." Iago snorted.

"Xander, no more stalling. End this quickly." Garon said annoyed.

Xander clenched his fist. "I won't do it! I'm sorry Father, I can't follow this order!"

"Haha, what's the matter? Don't have the guts Prince Xander? Or are you going Traitor like our beloved Prince Corrin." Iago taunted, rubbing salt into the wound.

"Stop this! Xander is not a traitor!" Kamui glared at Iago before continuing. "Father, this won't be a problem anymore if I just...Disappear correct? Don't bring the others into this, it'll be the same if I do it myself. Right...Father?"

Garon rose an eyebrow at the claim. "So you are still willing to trade your life for theirs? Interesting...In that case, I shall allow the Great Anaankos to decide your Fate." Before anyone else could say a word, Garon stood up from his throne and spread his arms to stare at the statue in the ceiling of the room. "Quiet. I shall now seek the counsel of the Sacred mystical Dragon, Anankos. He alone shall decide Kamui's Fate."

"...Anankos?" Kamui repeated. '...Why Anakos? And not the Dusk Dragon..." She wondered, the name left a sick feeling she never felt before.

"Mighty Anakos, I call upon your wisdom on this day of reckoning! Grant me a vison...Show me the way..." Garon nodded. "...Understood, it shall be done. Fate seems to have smiled on you today young Kamui. As decreed by Anankos, you shall be accepted into the Nohrian Royal Family...After you passed his Test."

Kamui's brief moment of relief faded in an instant. "A test?"

"You shall first, suppress the Ice Tribe's rebellion. Only then, I shall welcome you back into the fold as my daughter and all will be as it was..." 'Somewhat as it was...'

"Suppress the rebellion..." 'I-I...Don't need to kill them to complete the demands...' "I understand Father. I won't let you down."

Xander smiled reassuringly at Kamui. "Don't worry Kamui, you'll do great. I'll even prepare the troops for you."

Elise hugged Kamui's arm. "Yup! And I'll be there to help heal any wounds you mig-"

"It seems you fail to realize the task at hand children. To fulfill the wishes of Anankos, she must perform this task herself. Kamui will deal with the Ice Tribe's rebellion alone without help and that is final." Garon said sternly.

"Father, that is simply not possible...Kamui hasn't experienced the outside world long enough to even find the Tribe's village. It's too much to ask of her." Leo frowned.

"Is that so? Then kill her now, I will not discuss the matter further."

"Urk...Understood Father, I apologize for my rudeness."

Kamui smiled at her siblings gratefully. "Don't worry, I'll find a way to accomplish this alone..." 'Somehow...I mean...I have the Devil's own luck don't I...' "I will accomplish this task and return Home without fail." She nodded, before turning to leave. "Now if you'll excuse me...I must make the preparations for my journey."

Soon after everyone left the room, leaving Garon alone in the Throne Room...

"Ahahaha, interesting...The traitor has now left all alone, just as Anankos ordered...Soon she shall experience true pain...And Corrin will be the key..." Garon laughed.

Not known to Garon, Xander waited just outside the Throne Room. 'What does Father mean by that?...Wasn't the lost of Corrin enough?...Does Father really intend for us to suffer? For Kamui to suffer? If so...' "I know what I must do..." Xander nodded to himself, before swiftly leaving the area to speak with Elise.

* * *

 **That's the end of this Chapter, what did you think? Now, I'll mostly be doing Chapters that'll have the most different scenes during the story, since there are now two avatars. Next Chapter will be Chapter 9 - Another Trial. Sorry if the story will be a little jumpy with those Chapter skips!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Another Trial**

 **Fort Dragonfall**

"We'll have to fight Hoshidan troops if we want to get through." Silas frowned.

"I-I'm ready...I can do this..." Kamui said, trying to strengthen her resolve.

"We're ready when you are..." Silas said reassuringly.

"Thanks..."

"We are right behind you." Kamui heard her two servants say in unison.

'...I wonder...Why did Felicia and Jakob stay with me...?' She thought suddenly.

* * *

 **Inside Fort Dragonfall**

"Let's tread carefully..." Corrin whispered to his new close friend, seeing as they were both captured... "You felt a Dragon Vein nearby, right?"

Azura nodded. "Yes, and our belongings should be nearby as well."

"Yeah, I don't see them throwing away such an important item like the Yato away..." Corrin stopped and lowered his head. "I'm sorry Azura, it seems that you were once again taken away from your home..."

"No, it isn't your fault..." She said as she placed a hand on his shoulder to calm him down.

"I'd like to think that...But, I'll get you out of here."

"What do you mean?"

Corrin pulls out the Dragonstone he kept hidden. "I'll use this..."

"How did you-"

"It's the first thing I did once I knew we were outnumbered." He sheepishly smiled.

* * *

 _Flashback_

Corrin was walking mindlessly, he was thinking about the day Mikoto died and replayed the events over and over...Wondering if he could have done anything better. Unknowingly, he found a familiar blue-haired singer near a lake with trees all around it.

Corrin thought it was best to "Azura? What are you doing here all alone?" He asked.

"Oh? I was looking for a place to rest. What are you doing here? ." Azura tilted her head.

"I was out on patrol, and I needed some time to think..."

"Having inside conflicts with yourself?" She asked knowingly.

"..." Corrin lowered his head slightly. "Yeah, I never imagined fighting against my family like this...Much less my own sister like that..." He grimenced

"So your resolve is being tested..." Azura frowned.

Corrin nodded.

"I see...Well-"

"Hold on..." Corrin suddenly turned around. "Who's there?! Show yourself!"

"Get them!" A voice yelled from the trees, causing a group of Ninjas surround the two.

"What are you doing!?" Corrin said dumbfounded.

"Shut it! We know that you are working with the Nohrians as spies! You are the reason Lord Ryuoma went missing!" The leader accused.

"W-what?!" Azura said in shock.

"Now capture them!" The leader yelled.

"Please stop this at once!" Corrin bit his lip as he hid his Dragonstone while he kept the Yato sheathed.

"Silence! Come with us quietly, or we'll use force like we originally planned!" The Leader glared.

"..."

"C-corrin, let's just do as they say for now...We can think things later..." Azura whispered.

"...Alright..." Corrin nodded. "I'll show you that we aren't spies..." He whispered to himself.

* * *

 _Present_

"You hid it during the surprise?" Azura questioned.

"Yes, it seems that they were in a rush too...So fortunately, they didn't bother to check once I handed them the Yato..." Corrin nodded.

"That was a smart decision on your part." She smiled slightly.

"Heh, no...I didn't even defend you or myself at all...So think of this as a way to repay you for all you have done." He smiled before taking on his Bestial Dragon form.

"What would you do after this?...Will you still return to Hoshido?"

"...Yes."

"May I ask why?"

"...I won't let King Garon rule over the Kingdom my Mother ruled for even a moment...Mother died protecting me...So I wish to do the same for her Kingdom."

"...I see..." Azura said with closed eyes.

"Well you should be going now..." Corrin said as he destroyed a portion of the Fort's Walls. "Hurry, they'll be heading here any moment."

"..." Azura took one last moment to stare at the silver-colored Dragon, before swiftly escaping.

"W-what is that!?" A person screamed.

"*Sigh* Hope you guys will go easy on me..." Corrin smiled bitterly behind his Dragon form mask.

* * *

 **Fort Dragonfall**

"AHHHH!? What is that!?" The Nohrian troops heard from the inside of the fort.

"What's happening?!" Kamui whispered loudly, as she was trying to adapt her new form of attack after she found and recruited Nyx standing nearby.

"What are they screaming for?" Nyx wondered.

"Kamui!" Silias yelled to gain her attention.

"Silias? What is it?" Kamui asked.

"It's the troops, they are all yelling the same thing. Something about a weird dragon-like creature tearing through the walls of the fort."

"What?!" Kamui instantly ran inside the fort, ignoring all the troops that came running past her. The shocking sight was Corrin, in his Bestial Dragon form, dodging and taking the strikes of numerous Hoshidan troops, all the while attacking nearby walls as a feint to scare off most of the attackers...

"...Just...A little longer..." Corrin whispered to himself before dodging another arrow shot.

Kamui stood there silently, thinking of what to do before running back to her troops.

"Everyone, we are going to defend that Dragon for as long as possible while taking out any Hoshidian troop that tries to capture it!" She ordered. "But please, try to relent from killing any of them..." She added softly.

The army had mixed emotions and confusion about the task, but relented from asking questions. Soon everyone got ready and charged into the Fort, with most of them not knowing who or what the Dragon really was...

* * *

 ** _Azura_**

"Azura is that you?!" Kamui shouted at the familiar blue-head that was watching from a distance.

Azura threw a small smile. "Hello Kamui. It's nice to see you again."

"It's nice to see you too Azura, but why are you and Corrin doing here in Nohr?! Did Corrin lose control again?" Kamui asked with a worried expression.

Azura shook her head. "No. It was so I can escape. We were captured by Hoshidans who thought we were suspicious and deemed us too risky to keep around...Who knows what would of happened if we stayed here any longer..." She frowned.

"It's my fault isn't it...? It's because I joined Nohr that you two were exiled by the Hoshidans..."

To Kamui's surprise, Azura chuckled softly. "It's amazing how you too seem to think in the same way, it's almost as if you two are the exact same."

"Azura?"

"Kamui, let me help you. I want to end this war as much as you two, but Corrin is blind..." Azura said quietly.

"B-blind?"

"Nevermind...We need to help Corrin, I'll explain later." Azura said urgently.

"Alright..." Kamui said hesitantly.

* * *

 _ **After the Battle**_

At the end of the Battle, Kamui, Azura and Silas all stood in front of Corrin's Bestial Dragon form inside the fort.

"Corrin can you hear me?" Kamui asked with a sad gaze.

"..." Corrin stood silent.

"I'm sorry, did you say Corrin, Kamui?" Silas said with wide eyes.

Kamui nodded. "Yes, this is Corrin..."

Silas took a step forward. "Corrin, remember me? It's me Silas!"

"..!" Corrin raised his head.

"Ah, so you do remember..." Silas smiled. "B-but what are you doing here? And what happened to you?"

When Corrin didn't reply, Silas took another step forward until a current of water blew right in front of his feet as a warning.

"Corrin!?" Silas jumped.

"Corrin what happened?! Why would you listen to me?" Kamui cried at Corrin.

"Corrin, please listen...At least for a bit..." Azura asked in a carring voice.

"If you insist..." Corrin relented, by going back into his normal self with the Yato in hand.

"Thank you Azura." Kamui smiled, before turning towards Corrin. "Now will you listen?"

"Yes, but I thought we already talked this out in the Hosidan plains..." Corrin frowned.

"B-but we were pressured then! Maybe we can finally talk this through and think it out!"

"Not while my brother is deemed missing..." Corrin said with a pained expression.

"What? The Crowned Prince of Hoshido is missing?" Silas asked with his mouth agape.

Corrin nodded. "Which is why I don't have the time to speak about this, I will defend Hoshido 'till my dying breath."

"*Gasp* Y-you don't really mean that d-do you..." Kamui asked with a scared tone.

"I do...Mother worked so hard to keep the Kingdom safe, even with Nohr always at her doorstep..." Corrin closed his eyes, taking a breath. "I know Nohrians aren't evil...Most of the Hoshidians generalize them like that, but I'll prove them wrong while getting rid of the core of the problem. King Garon himself."

"But won't that lead to an endless cycle of death and hatred!?" Kamui retorted.

"Sadly, you might be right about that...But all the Nohrians don't have the same mindset as you or the others. I realized that as well, so that's why I fight for Hoshido. I can make them realize that not all Nohrians are horrible people and get rid of the poison within by fighting Garon."

"How is that any different then my goal?"

"Because I won't become King Garon's lap dog..." Corrin said, completely ended the conversation.

"..." Kamui clenched her teeth while staring down at the floor. 'It's not like I want to do these things...'

'I'm so sorry...I never acted cold before...It's not a nice feeling...' Corrin thought sadly. "So, will you let me go, or take me as a prisoner?" He asked.

"Corrin, why must you be so stubborn?" Silas said with a bitter smile. "But then again, you wer-"

"We won't take you as prisoner..." Kamui said with closed eyes. She knew the instant they capture him, King Garon would order his execution...

"You have my thanks..." Corrin said as he turned around to leave through the numerous holes he left inside the fort.

"Where are you going?" Azura asked suddenly.

"..." Corrin turned his head slightly. "If I remember correctly, you decided to join Kamui right? While it saddens me deeply that you and I aren't on the same side no longer...I can't tell an enemy soldier of my destination." He stated before he left quietly.

"I'm sorry..." Azura said to no one.

"Come on, let's go..." Silas said in a depressed tone. "Everyone is waiting."

Kamui nodded. "Yeah...You're right. Tell everyone to capture any Hoshidians they could fine, and only capture them." She turned to Azura. "You need to tell me what you meant later."

Azura silently nodded, before the three of them left the fort to return to their army.

* * *

 **Done with this Chapter, and yes Corrin found the Yato during the battle...in case you were a bit confused earlier. Next Chapter - Unhappy Reunion**


	3. Chapter 3

**Kay...Got it...Going to clear things up, and say a few things from the Reviews.**

 **You guys have solid comments about Conquest being the "Right" path, but I didn't get a chance to show you Corrin's side of things yet because this story has only been 2 Chapters (Now 3 *wink*) and one of you knew that so thanks. Now about the Yato...I wrote about that in my One-shot versions of Fates and it states that Kamui has the Yatogami and Corrin has the Yato Blade, that might look like I just pulled that out of nowhere but that's what I wrote so we're going with it. If any of you found a different way to have one Yato then please make a story...I would love to read it and No that is not sarcastic...Just put Kagero as the pairing Haha! Jokes aside about the painting ninja waifu, Corrin's blindness will be adressed partly just in case you wanted to know. Azura joining Nohr is possibly the safest way to keep her alive in any route besides Revelation, being in Hoshido's army when Garon attacks equals death for almost any unit, while nearly everyone in the Hoshidian forces will most likely just capture her instead of killing her out right. Explained? No? Dang...But let me thank you again for the plot-hole spotting and ideas! Anyways let's carry on.**

 **Unhappy Reunion**

* * *

 **Road To Port Town of Dia**

The travel to Dia is quite a long one. And with nothing to do during the trip, one would be extremely bored unless they have some sort of distractions. Kamui wasn't one of those people, so naturally she decided to do something she should of done before they left Fort DragonFall.

"Azura, mind explaining what you meant earlier in Fort Dragonfall?" Kamui asked with a nervous expression.

"Yes, of course." Azura nodded, but had a distant gaze. "You see Kamui, Corrin has a rather...intense drive towards his cause."

"To defend Hoshido, right?"

"That's correct, but remember what he said back in the Fort? To protect Hoshido until his dying breath. I fear he might mean that in a quite literal sense..." Azura frowned.

"I was afraid of that..." Kamui lowered her head slightly.

"Corrin probably thinks that it's the best way to repay what Queen Mikoto did for him, and for you...Yet, that will cause him to do acts that akin to sucicidal I'm afraid."

"How can you be so sure?" Kamui shook her head. "I mean...It's only been a few days and the Yato choose him along with the power to change into the Bestial Dragon, so his way of thinking couldn't change that quickly!"

"And the Yatogami choose you." Azura reminded. "But your right...He can't change that quickly and the Yato did choose him...I've only known him for awhile but he seems like a great person." She smiled. 'But...I can't shake off the bad feeling I have...W-will something happen to him...?'

"Well you aren't far off." Kamui smiled slightly.

"Azura! Azuuuurraaaaa!" A familiar voice called out.

"Hmm? Who might tha-Elise?" Azura said with a small head tilt.

"Yup!" Elise smiled broadly. "I wanted to talk to you! Having a new big sister really makes me happy, so I want to know alllll about you!"

"Is...That so? I'm afraid there isn't much to know."

Kamui saw the slight discouraged look on Elise's face and decided to but it. "Come on Azura, why don't you tell Elise about your singing?" She smiled.

"You can sing?!" Elise said in awe.

"Y-yes." Azura nodded slowly.

"Come on! Come on! Let me hear you sing!" Elise jumped.

"I think your singing will help with everything we've done so far, so why not?" Kamui supported.

"...Alright." Azura said with a small giggle.

"Yay~" Elise cheered as she grabbed both Kamui and Azura's arms together. "Let's go!"

"Oh dear..."

"At least the travel won't be as dull as I thought it would..." Kamui giggled.

* * *

 **Port Town of Dia**

"Is this the place Mozu?" Corrin asked his newly found comrade.

"Sure is! Heard some rumors of Hoshidan forces up ahead, so it's tha best chance ya got in finding your siblings." Mozu nodded with a confident look. "And being in your beast-like form isn't a good idea 'round here Lord Corrin..."

"Ah!" Corrin said in realization, before turning back to normal. "Heheh, sorry...But it did make to trip a lot shorter." He chuckled, as they now walked the streets of Town.

"You're right 'bout that...Although, if this ever happens again...Please don't go that fast." Mozu frowned.

"Sorry sorry..." Corrin sighed. "But before we go any further, are yo-"

"Yes!" Mozu said in partial annoyance. "I've said yes, so that means yes! I was never one for the Nohrian laws anyways, charging me for my crops! And even worse, they made those Faceless that destoryed my Village!"

Corrin nodded. "Alright...Your reasons are perfectly understandable. I just wanted to make sure." He smiled.

"Right."

The two kept walking through the streets, asking for info on anything reguarding the Hoshidan forces. It wasn't long until they met a patroling Hoshidan that took them to met the current leader leading them in the town. So after passing the large docks and into one rooms in the ships, Corrin and Mozu finally found one of the Royals they were looking for.

"Is this the place?" Corrin asked.

"Yes, milord. Again, we are terribly sorry about what happened to you when we weren't around...To think some of us would resort to such measures..." The troop bowed. "Anyways, I'll report this to everyone and send word of your return and Lady Azura's decision."

"Thank you."

"No, thank you for returning...Now, Lord Takumi will be here soon." The Troop said in the leave.

"Takumi?!"

"Is that-?"

"Yes, it's me." Takumi inturrupted Mozu as entered all by himself.

"Takumi!" Corrin smiled.

"Yes, h-hello." Takumi said half-heartedly and with a slight stutter, before turning towards Mozu. "Mind leaving? I need to talk with him alone for a while. My retainers are o-outside to help you to settle i-in."

"Are you alright?" Mozu asked.

"I asked something of you didn't I?"

"...Yes, I'm sorry. I'll be on my way." Mozu nodded cautiously. "Thank you for everything Lord Corrin." She bowed, before leaving the two alone.

After a brief moment of silence, Corrin spoke up. "Takumi, are you sure you're alright?"

"Yes! I-I..." Takmui clenched his teeth in pain, before landing on his knees. "Hrrng! **M** -must..."

"Takmui!" Corrin rushed to his aid. "What's wrong?! Are you in pain? Are-" Corrin's questioning was stopped once black spots and a dark fog started to appear around Takumi's fallen form. "W-what the..."

Takmui was now breathing heavily as he put a hand on Corrin's shoulder for support. " **I...am...** " He started to whisper.

"Takumi? Takumi!" Corrin said in confusement. "W-what are you trying to say?!" He leaned in to hear the words.

"..."

"W-what?" Corrin said wide-eyed, before both of them fell unconscious, and after the door was thrown wide open from Takumi's retainers to find out what was happening inside.

"Lord Takumi!"

* * *

"... **Hhnng**..." Corrin opened his eyes slightly, only to be blinded by the sun light above on his lying body. "Ah!"

"Woa! Hey there, you okay?" A voice asked.

Corrin opened his eyes again, to see a blurry form of a person. "W-who are you?"

The vison became clear, and show a brown-ponytailed person with a slight scar under his right eye. "Oh, name's Hinata! One of Lord Takmui's retainers."

"O-one of Takmui's...Retainers?"

"Yup! Now what happened in there? We felt something was wrong and barged in, only to see you two pass out! Can you imagine how worried we were?!" Hinata said, less in anger and more of an actual question.

"Sorry...But I-"

"Hinata! Lord Takmui said to-" Another voice barged in. "Oh!? You're awake!" A slightly dark-blue haired female said in shock.

"A-another one?" Corrin asked out loud, as he started to look around the room. It seemed to be another room in one of the ships.

"Oh hello Oboro!" Hinata grinned.

"Why didn't you tell us about him waking up?!" The newly named, Oboro frowned.

"W-what?! H-he just woke up!"

"Augh, nevermind..." Oboro shook her head, before turning to Corrin. "Lord Takumi wanted to speak with you once you woke up. He said he wanted to talk to you about what happened."

"I see..." Corrin said in thought. "Thank you, may one of you take me there?"

"Just follow us." Hinata said with a hand motion of 'follow me'.

"A-alright..." Corrin said as he got up to follow. After a short walk, Corrin was once again in the same room he was in before. Takmui was pacing around nervously as his retainers left the room after escorting Corrin to the room. Once the door closed, Takumi stopped his pacing and turning to Corrin.

"Are you alright?" He asked.

"Oh?!" Corrin said in surprise.

"I said, are you alright?" Takmui said with a worried expression.

"Y-yes, I'm fine...Are you?" Corrin asked.

"I am now..." Takmui sighed. "Before you arrived, I was dealing with horrible headaches and a weird feeling of anger towards others...I was really worried for a while, but like I said, after talking to you those went away like there were never there..." He frowned. "I have a hard time remembering things now too, but I'm more worried if any of those...'feelings' pass on to you instead."

"I see..." Corrin nodded. "I can't say I remember most of what happened but...I don't feel any different..." He shook his head.

"Hmmm...Well whatever you did, I guess I have to thank you." Takmui said with a smile. "You saved me from whatever that illness was, my retainers have been worried sick about me and keep pestering me about my health. So it's nice to have them off my back now, and knowing that you're okay makes it even better..."

"Is that so?" Corrin tilted his head.

"Y-yeah...I mean, the problem was solved with out any conseqences so...Thank you. Brother. Nice to have you back." Takmui raised his hand.

Corrin stood there in shock, before finally taking his hand with a grin. "Nice to be back. Thanks for taking me back in."

"Nonsense." Takmui shook his head. "You deserve to be here, it's where you belong."

"Yes." Corrin nodded as their hands parted.

"Anyways, we found Ryoma. He's with a rebellion leader by the name of Scarlet and is heading towards the Rainbow Sage in Notre Sagesse, you should head there too."

"But what about you? I can't just leave you here." Corrin frowned.

"Relax, I'll teach those Nohrian scum what happens when you kidnap my brother...And, maybe try and talk some sense into the other dense sister of mine of which side she should be on. For your sake, and I'm the leader here so what I say goes!" Takmui ended with a large sense of authority.

Corrin sighed. "Alright, I hear you...Just make sure you come back safely okay?"

"Of course! Oh, and before you head out..." Takumi walked outside the room, and reappeared with an Iron Yumi in hand. "Take this to your new country friend you met, I checked her aim and she's a natural. She has the heart of an archer, so I know she'll make good use of this." He grinned. "Still not good as me though..."

Corrin laughed. "Right, right...Thank you again Takumi, I'll see you again soon." He took the Yumi from Takumi's hands.

"Likewise." Takumi nodded.

* * *

 **Port Town of Dia**

"We finally made it..." Kamui smiled, as she took in the new sights with interest.

"Yup, so far so good..." Silas nodded. "From here we can catch a ferry to Notre Sagesse. We might be a little late, but Jakob should be able to get an extra ship for us as we speak.

"Great!" Kamui said, still looking around. "I need to take in all the sights while I can...Two birds with one stone as they say!"

"As they say?" Silas chuckled with amusement. "Well don't get too exhausted, although...I can't say the same for Azura, she seems exhausted already. Elise has been talking with here non-stop. Makes me wonder how you escaped from her in the first place..." He said with a nervous smile.

Kamui giggled. "Well Azura was nice enough to let me off on my own for a bit to...Take in the sights, like I always wanted." She smiled.

"Is that so?" Silas mused, before noticing Jakob in the distance. "Oh look at that, Jakob returned! But...He looks out of breath...Wonder what's wrong..." Silas frowned.

"Milady! We have a few...Umm, complications...Hoshidian forces are up ahead and they caught whim of our arrival from the townsfolk. They'll be here shortly!" Jakob informed with an urgent tone.

"Hoshidan forces? Did Corrin already arrive here so soon and told them of our arrival before hand?" Kamui questioned, before shaking her head. "No, he's not that quick..."

"Actually milady...Another ferry exited the port just a few moments ago, and they said they won't send anymore until one of the forces are dealt with." Jakob said frowned.

"...Looks like fighting is our only option at the moment...Although my Brother must have been running for quite a while if he was able to get here before us..." Kamui said.

"So, Corrin must've already left the port, and we have to get on that ferry to Notre Sagesse." Silas commented.

"Right...Prepare for battle." Kamui ordered. '...At least I don't have to fight him...But...I can't... I can't keep stalling forever!...I'll never be able to persuade him or anyone else if I don't harden my resolve!' She nodded.

"Kamui!" A voice yelled.

"Huh?!" Kamui turned to see a small army in the distance, with a familiar face in the lead. "T-takumi?!"

Takumi stood in front of his army and readied his Sacred Fujin Yumi. "Sister..." He said as he took aim. "You abandoned your brother, your family and Hoshido...And took up arms against us with the Yatogami in hand! Pay! For your _**Betrayal**_!"

"Lord Takumi! They won't back down!" Hinata reported.

"We really shouldn't be surprised! Look who's leading them, the most stubborn girl the in continent! Added with the most battle-thrilled people following her...It's a terrible combination." Takumi said in distaste. '...After all the Nohrians are taken out...Maybe...Just maybe, you'll listen like Corrin wanted...'

"There's only a few of them." Oboro scouted. "If we play our cards right, we should be able to end this quickly and report back to Lord Corrin."

"Agreed. We can not lose! We will prevail for the sake of Hoshido!" Takmui yelled, causing the battle to take place.

* * *

 _ **Camilla! And...Who?**_

During the midst of battle, two figures rushed onto the field.

"Lady Kamui! Are these petty Hoshidans causing you trouble?" A twin-tailed red haired girl questioned with an amused look on her face.

"Excuse me but...Who might you two be?" Kamui asked, and needless to say, their reactions wasn't something she expected.

"Wow...Really? Alright...Just wow...I can NOT believe you forgotten about us! You monster!" The girl wailed, before nudging the smaller short-haired girl. "What do you think about this Beruka?!"

"..." The girl in question narrowed her eyes.

"I-is she shy?" Kamui questioned.

"...You're heartless...A heartless monster. Selena is right." Beruka dismissed with a glare.

"W-what?! W-w-why would you say such a thing?!" Kamui said, dumbfounded. Luckily, another person came to her aid.

"There you are, my naughty little retainers." The Malig Knight greeted. "How nice of you two to leave me behind like _that_..." She smiled, but had a sharp edge to her voice.

"Camilla!" Kamui said in relief.

"Kamui, I'm so glad I made it on time. Are these guys making you cry? Be honest~" Camilla playfully teased.

"No, I'm fine!" Kamui shook her head with a smile.

"Lady Camilla!" The red-head named Selena, said with a smile. "Sorry we got ahead of you but...You should have heard what Lady Kamui said to us! She doesn't remember us at all! Can you believe that?! I could cry right now! Really!" She said teary eyed.

"All that time...Caring..Nurturing...Watching...For nothing. Such a heartless monster." Beruka shook her head in disappointment, causing Kamui to not know if she was being serious or joking...

Camilla gave the two a small hug. "There there, I'm sure she didn't mean any of that...I'm sure Corrin remembers you two, after we capture that little pretty head of his we can ask him ourselves." She smiled. "But for now, we should formally introduce you two to Kamui after we're done here."

"Right..." They both nodded.

"Corrin's...Pretty little head?" Kamui repeated with a confused expression.

* * *

 _ **Oboro**_

"I"ll strike down anyone who dares lay so much as a finger on Lor-Oh...It's you..." Oboro said strangely.

"You must be one of Takumi's retainers, please lay dow-What's with that face?" Kamui asked.

"Nothing...Don't worry about it. Just a reflex towards Nohrian scum. Don't take it personally." Oboro scowled.

"I-I see..." Kamui said nervously.

"Let's just get this over with! Lord Takumi's waiting, and I hate to make someone such as him wait any longer!" Oboro charged.

"Ahh!"

* * *

 _ **Hinata**_

"Well lookee here...If I didn't know Lord Corrin before hand, I would have thought of you like any ordinary Nohrian Pig. Kamui right? Fits the name of a traitorus pig...Sounds a lot like ham doesn't it." Hinata snorted with an amused tone.

"Traitor? I expected that much...Not the pig comment however..." Kamui frowned.

"Look here missy, I calls it as I sees it. You caused pain for Takumi and Hoshido, so I'm afraid you'll just have to pay the price!" Hinata shouted, getting into an offensive stance.

"Forgive me for this..." Kamui sighed.

* * *

 _ **After the Battle**_

"Dammit! We can't keep going like this...Too many are injured!" Takumi spat. "At least my retainers were able to retreat far enough to get away..." He sighed.

"Takumi, you lost this battle. Do your other troops a favor and order them to leave this port immediately, I can guarantee your lives if you do so now." Kamui ordered.

"Is that supposed to be your form of generosity? Doesn't suit you..." Takumi glared. '...But she is willing to spare me, she must know that if I escape that I still will continue to fight. So maybe Corrin was right, heh, or at least somewhat...There's a Hoshidan heart somewhere in there, I can feel it...'

"Do you doubt me Takumi?" Kamui questioned. "I speak the truth, my troops won't harm thoose who won't harm them."

Takumi's eye twitched. "Who won't harm them?! What kind of lies are you spitting!? Don't you remember?! It was Nohr who invaded us! Hoshido!" He shouted.

"...!" Kamui fliched.

"Stop causing my little sister harm, or else I'll just have to cut that small head of yours to shut you up..." Camilla smiled. "If it wasn't for her, I would've already killed you...You did take my little brother from me after all..." She glared.

"Lies lies and more lies..." Takmui whispered to himself. "Sorry Corrin, maybe someone else would have a better chance..." He shook his head.

"What was that?" Kamui asked, eyes narrowing.

"Nothing..." Takumi let out an annoyed sigh. "I'll take your offer...Just know that Ryoma and Corrin are getting more powerful then you would ever realize! And soon, so will I! I'd watch my back around those Nohrian scum too, if I were you!" Takumi ended there and took off.

"..." Kamui watched his form disappear in the distance.

"Are you alright Dear?" Camilla asked. "I wouldn't worry much, after all, Xander did visit the Sage ages ago. So we'll just have to stick together and we will prevail through anything they throw at us." She supported.

"Yes, your right..." Kamui smiled slightly. 'He called me sister...Did Corrin alleviate his anger somewhat? He didn't seem as angry as he did in the plaza...Whatever that means...I know that Corrin must still be the same person I know if he was able to do that." She nodded.

"Lady Kamui!" Felicia called out. "The ferries are up and running again!"

"Thank you Felicia...Let's head out!" Kamui said, taking one last glance in Takumi's direction before heading towards her own.

* * *

 **Ferry**

"Lord Corrin, are you sure that we're heading the right way?" Mozu asked.

"Of course!" He smiled. "Oboro gave me a nicely detailed map, so we won't get lost! If only I had this map sooner!" He laughed.

"Would have been a blessing..." Mozu nodded wisely.

"Sure would've...Now let's get ready. We need to go as soon as we land!"


	4. Chapter 4

**The Rainbow Sage**

 **Sevenfold Sanctuary**

"Don't give up! We are almost there!" Ryoma shouted.

"Ergnnh...They weren't kidding about the trials being...Difficult..." Hinoka sighed out.

"A-and...Takumi...S-still hasn't come back yet...Neither has Corrin..." Sakura said wih a worried expression.

"It'll be alright." Ryouma assured. "Believe in them, they'll be here in no-"

"Not a chance!" Ryoma was suddenly shoved out of the way from an incoming ninja strike.

"...!" The Spirit looked shocked.

Ryoma and the rest of his siblings took a while to adjust their eyes to the new ally that just saved Ryoma's life. Needless to say, the person was exactly who they were speaking about.

"I am the Prince of Hoshido and brother of the Hoshidan Royal Family!" The White-Blooded Dragon shouted. "You dare to strike my brother while he's unguarded!?" Corrin glared.

"C-corrin!?" Hinoka was the only one being able to voice her reaction.

"Stop shoutin' and start fightin'!" Another voice yelled, and soon after a singular arrow pierced through the head of the ninja, causing the spirit to dissolve and reveal the Archer behind it.

Corrin completely forgot about the enemy that has been defeated and only focused on his friend that caught up. "Mozu!" He smiled.

Mozu responded by shaking her head in a disappointed fashion. "Shame on you Milord, leaving me like that...I didn't know that you literally meant to leave right after the ferry BARELY touched solid land!"

Corrin lowered his head shamefully. "S-sorry..." Before anything else was said, his two sisters quickly confronted him in his defenseless state...

"Corrin!" Hinoka said with a huge bear hug of immense strength.

"Big b-brother!" Sakura wept, but kept her hug gentle.

"Ahh!" Corrin winced, before smiling at his siblings. "Hello, I'm back."

"Corrin...I knew you'd return to us." Ryoma smiled proudly.

"Yeah!" Corrin nodded, before turning his head towards Mozu while his sisters released their grip. "And this is my new friend and comrade, Mozu."

Mozu bowed. "Nice to meet cha'! Oops! Where are my manners..." She giggled nervously.

"It's fine, you saved our brother after all. No harm done!" Hinoka grinned. "I'm guessing that you decided to take up arms against Nohr?"

Mozu nodded. "Yup!" She said with fierce determination. "It's for the people back in my village..." She said softly.

"Oo-oh...Did something happen...?" Sakura asked timidly.

Mozu turned to Corrin and shook her head, and he got the message.

"Mozu isn't ready to talk about it yet...It was recent..." Corrin frowned.

"I see..." Ryoma said with closed eyes. "...Well, if it means anything, you are will always be welcomed here Mozu." He smiled.

Mozu looked up at him, wide eyed. "Heh, guess these _are_ your siblings..." She smiled.

Corrin let out a chuckle. "And I couldn't be prouder." Before he continue, an echoing voice traveled throughout the room.

"Hmmm...Reinforcements? Very well...I shall bring my own as well!" The voice said, and soon after many noises can be heard in the upcoming rooms.

"That can't be good..." Mozu frowned.

"Hmm...Seems that the trial has only just begun..." Ryoma hum'd.

"Bring it on!" Hinoka said with new vigor. "Corrin's back and I'm ready to go!" She smirked.

"I-I'll help too!" Sakura nodded with her own resolve.

"As much as I want to know about Takumi's current state, it will have to wait..." Ryoma sighed, before gaining Corrin's attention. "Corrin, we are to make it to the end of this Sanctuary and meet with the Rainbow Sage. Think you're up to the task?" He asked with a smirk of his own.

"Don't need to tell me twice!" Corrin smiled, spinning his Yato blade. "Mozu?" He turned.

"I heard, I heard!" Mozu grinned. "I'm here with y'all, so I'm fightin'!"

"Thank you!" Corrin turned back to Ryoma.

"Our other units are up ahead, we'll meet up with them shortly. Now come, for Hoshido!" He shouted, charging towards the stairs to the next room.

"For Hoshido!" They repeated.

* * *

 _ **After the battle**_

"*Pant pant* We did it...Well done!" Ryoma praised.

"B-big brother..." Corrin gasped out. "Everyone...Is resting...In the other room...Too...Tired..." 'Too much...Reinforcements...' "But...Everyone made it!" He smiled.

"That's great news!" Ryoma grinned. "Now...Let's meet up with the Rainbow Sage before the others return with an appetite...And they deserve it." He nodded.

"Of course..." Corrin said with even breaths. After that, the brothers went through the remaining empty rooms to meet the Rainbow Sage they worked so hard to meet.

Not long after, the two were surprised to see them back in the town of Notre Sagesse!

"W-what? W-w-who...How?" Corrin said dumbfounded.

Ryoma let out a tired sigh. "It seems...That we were played for fools, the Sage must have been here the entire time..."

"W-what?!"

"Ohoho! That's right...So very right!" Said a wise voice around a street corner. The owner of the voice revealed himself as the old man Ryoma seen earlier...

"So it was you..." Ryoma concluded.

"Big brother...Who's this?" Corrin asked.

"This is the very person that sent us up that Sanctuary, heh, should have noticed it sooner..."

The Sage shrugged. "Well the Legends wouldn't be so legendary if you could just meet me in any old street corner." He laughed.

"I guess that makes...Some amount of sense..." Corrin nodded slowly.

"But that's not the only reason..." The Sage said with a smile. "Don't you feel stronger then you did before?"

Ryoma made an expression of realization. "Actually..."

Corrin nodded right after. "Yes! Yes, I do!" He said with a smile, checking his body for any changes...There weren't any... "Huh...Not what I expected to say the least..."

"See, I told you Corrin. Now you both have tapped into the power the other four that journeyed here did." The Sage said with a nod.

"You mean like our Father?" Ryoma questioned, and answered only with a prideful nod from the Sage. "I see..." Ryoma smiled proudly, but refused to shed a tear. 'They...Would have been so...so very proud...'

"Hang on..." Corrin said abruptly.

"Hmmm...? What is it Corrin?" Ryoma asked, reverting back into his leader state of mind.

"Rainbow Sage, how do you know my name? I never met you before, much less actually told you my name." Corrin asked with a confused expression.

Said Sage let out a chuckle. "Oh, I know ALL about you, young lad, perhaps even more than you know yourself!" He shook his head before continuing. "But...That's neither here nor there, show me the Yato will you?"

"Is there something else to this Trial?" Corrin asked hesitantly, but followed the order regardless.

"No no, just a little something that has to do with the Seal Of Flames." The Sage smiled knowingly.

"The Seal Of Flames...?" Corrin repeated.

"You'll know in do time...Now...The Raijinto wielder."

"Yes?" Ryouma said with a raised brow.

"Both of you, lift your weapons, if you would." The Sage said wisely. The brothers did as they were told. "Now, look at each other with calm minds and open hearts. This is the beginning The Seal of Flames must be unlocked to initiate Peace."

And as if he ordered it, the Raijinto started to glow a blue color and started releasing it's energy into the Yato blade.

* * *

The Sage started his ritual.

 _ **I, who forged the sacred blade...**_

 _ **I, who committed the great sin...**_

 _ **I, who wove the divine colors...**_

 _ **I call on you now, Seal Of Flames!**_

Once the sacred words were said, the Yato began it's first transformation...

"It's..." Ryoma said wide-eyed.

"Changing..." Corrin said slowly. "Into..."

The Yato blade transformed it's blade into a longer sharper one, and had a pure white glow around the edges of the sword...

"You, Corrin, are now the proud wielder of the Blessed Yato blade. A blade nearly worthy of your ideals..." The Sage said proudly.

* * *

Both brothers lowered their weapons.

Corrin smiled at the blade, but when he tried to get a firm grip on the Blessed Yato...He started to fell a strange sensation..? " **Hnng..!** " He grunted, and, for a brief moment, he was surrounded with Black Spots that looked like endless pits and the glow around the Blessed Yato turned pitch black.. However, it went away as briefly as it showed up...

Ryouma didn't seem to have noticed it, but the Sage did. He narrowed his eyes in suspicion but blamed his overly-aged brain for the illusion, after all he is a..."Hmm..." The Sage shook his head of such thoughts, there's another Dragon that'll be venturing here soon after all...

Corrin, on the other hand, didn't notice it either...But he can't remember what just happened either, but blamed his fatigue since he was pretty tired after all... "The Blessed Yato..." He chanted. "I...I can feel a kind of power coursing through it, as if it had veins..." He said in awe.

"It seems that we have both grown this day." Ryoma nodded.

"By the by..." The Sage said suddenly. "Isn't there an Army you should get back to? Another sibling too, perhaps?"

"Yes...Your right." Ryoma nodded gratefully, knowing better then to question the Rainbow Sage's knowledge. "We'll head back and find Takumi post-haste, and I need to introduce you to Scarlet." He reminded himself.

"Ahh, Takumi told me..." Corrin said, thinking back to the battle in the Sanctuary, there was so many people he didn't know...He couldn't tell who was who, much less guess who Scarlet was... "I would like to meet them." He smiled.

"You should be going now." The Sage smiled.

'Does he want us to leave...?' Corrin thought with a glance at the Sage, but shrugged it off. "Very well, we'll discuss this back in the Sanctuary and plan there."

"Let's go. We are forever grateful for your kindness Rainbow Sage." Ryoma bowed.

"I as well." Corrin replicated. "I'll be sure to repay for your kindness after the war." He smiled.

"Hoohoo, if you were any other person I would say not to bother but...I'm know that won't work on you now will it?" The Sage smiled knowingly.

Corrin nodded with a chuckle before leaving with Ryoma back up to the Sanctuary.

"I'm sure he'll repay it one of these days...Whether or not I'll be alive to see it is up to Fate, hehe." The Sage said quietly.

* * *

Once the two reached the room, which was a surprisingly small walk, they were immediately confronted with their siblings along with an unfamiliar face...

"Hey, how's it going!" The blonde haired female greeted.

"How'd it go?" Hinoka asked.

"D-did you gain his blessings?" Sakura said right after.

Ryoma smiled. "Yes, yes, we did." The three females each had a wide smile on their faces. "But before we continue, I need to introduce Corrin to Scarlet." He signaled the blonde to come closer.

"Y-you must be Scarlet." Corrin smiled, just noticing the Wyvern nearby...

"Nice to meet ya!" Scarlet grinned. "So you're the boy that these three kept talking about...Hmmm, I've seen you fight on the field today and I must say that you are no slouch in combat!" She praised.

"Thank you, and your umm...Wyvern seems to have been taken care of very well!"

"Thanks!" She nodded, before turning towards Ryoma. "Hey, Lobster Lord!" Scarlet called out to him, who surprisingly faltered when hearing that nickname...

"I told you to stop refrering to me like that..." Ryoma sighed.

"Make up your mind! First you wanted me not to add suffixes to your names, and now you don't like the name I've given you?! Seems kind of hypocritical don't you think?" She retorted.

"She has you there big brother..." Sakura smiled a pity smile...

"Hnnrgh..." Ryoma sighed. 'To...Be...This...Regretful...' He shook his head. "Yes, your right...What do you need, Scarlet?" He revised.

"There, better!" Scarlet grinned, giving him a hard pat on the back...

"Umm..." Corrin scooted towards Hinoka. "Are they always like this?" He whispered.

Hinoka smiled with a shrug. "Ever since they met actually...It's pretty fun to see Ryoma all fluster like that, no one has ever done that to him you know? It's nice to see his more human side every once and awhile."

"Ahh..." Corrin nodded. "I see what you mean..." He grinned.

"Lobster Lord is the perfect name!" Scarlet argued.

"No, it's not. There's no way that name even relates to me!" Ryoma denied.

"Might want to look at your wardrobe pal!" Scarlet smirked.

"Srnk..." Sakura quickly covered her mouth and looked away, her body trembling. 'I knew I wasn't the only one!' She giggled.

"Another point to Scarlet..." Hinoka smiled, as Corrin gave his best pity smile towards his brother.

Ryoma had enough. "Alright! This isn't what we came here for!" He reminded.

"Fine, I get it..." Scarlet sighed. "I'll drop it."

"Thank you..." He sighed in relief. "Now, we need to discuss-"

"Lord Ryoma!" A familar green haired ninja suddenly appeared into the room with a troop right behind him.

"Kaze?" Corrin questioned.

"Ah, Lord Corrin!" Kaze bowed. "We bring word of Lord Takumi's current position, along with Lady Kamui's."

"...Both?" Ryoma said, questioning their infomation.

Kaze stood up. "Yes, one of Takmui's troops made it here and told us of what happened along with Lady Kamui's destination."

"What happened?" Hinoka frowned, hoping that Takumi wasn't captured...

Kaze winced. "He's...He has been defeated in the Port Town of Dia..."

"*Gasp* Oh, no!" Sakura said teary eyed.

"But, they let him go, along with the rest of his troops..." Kaze helped ease their worries. "But most of his men aren't able to move very far...So he can't reach us alone, we need to help him get his men back on their feet."

The Hoshidan troop behind Kaze took a step forward. "We also have just gained information on our enemy's destination! They are currently heading towards Macarath." The troop revealed.

"Macarath? Why there?" Corrin asked.

"We don't know for sure, but we're guessing it's for their medical supplies."

"Hmm, well the best doctors are known to be there..." Scarlet mumbled with a frown. "I can see why they would want to go there before we do."

"Indeed..." Ryoma nodded.

"Hehehe..."

"What was that?" Corrin asked out loud to the troop. "Is there something wrong? Are you hurt? We can treat you if you wish." He asked with a smile.

"Oh! Nothing milord! Just...Haven't eaten in a while..." The Troop explained. "I'll be going now, I'll send word to Yukimura." The Troop said as he left the room.

Only a select few narrowed their eyes at the man while he left, but returned their attention back to the topic at hand...

"Wonder what was wrong..." Corrin frowned.

"Big brother, what should we do?" Sakura asked Ryoma.

"Hmm..." He thought.

"The answer seems pretty obvious to me." Scarlet smiled. "We just need to split our forces, and regroup later."

Hinoka nodded. "I agree." She supported. "Although...I would like to stay here and protect the Rainbow Sage, we don't know if the Norhians would like to try and make him give them power..." She hissed at the end.

"Are you sure?" Corrin asked, concerned for his sister's safety.

"I'm stronger then I look Corrin." She grinned. "I trained day after day for this." She reminded.

Corrin gave her a long hard stare before nodding. "...Yes, you're right. I believe in you." He said with a big smile.

"There's the little brother I remember! I always loved that smile!" Hinoka said ruffling Corrin's hair.

"Heh, really now?" Corrin chuckled.

The rest smiled at the scene and it reminded them of what they're fighting for...To keep their family safe and happy...But they were missing two others...And they'll get them back no matter what.

Ryoma turned to Corrin and sent a glance towards Sakura. "Alright, Corrin will go out and help Takumi with Sakura, while Scarlet and I go to Marcarath." He announced. "Corrin, pick who you would like to join you and get ready to set off." He finished with crossed arms.

Corrin nodded in understanding, but before he was able to respond further, Kaze spoke.

"Milord, if I may, can I join you on your quest?" He asked.

"Ooh?...Hmmm, I don't mind but may I ask why?" Corrin questioned.

"I would like to be there at your side when you're in battle, if it's too much of a bother I'll understand." Kaze bowed.

"N-no, I said it was alright..." Corrin smiled. "Just took me by surprise that's all..."

"Thank you, Lord Corrin." Kaze smiled.

"C-corrin, just get me when you're ready. I'll be tending to the wounded while you are picking your troops." Sakura informed.

"Thank you." Corrin nodded.

"Now if that's all, we must leave...We can't stay here any longer when the Norhian army is on the move." Ryoma said with a booming voice.

"Got that right, Lobster!" Scarlet grinned.

"I'll never warm up to that name..." Ryoma whispered as he left the room with Scarlet right behind him laughing...

"Come, Lady Sakura, I'll help tend to the wounded." Kaze stated as they both left the room.

When the two were to only ones left in the room, Hinoka decided to speak up.

"You have a mission to get to Corrin." Hinoka patted his back.

"Yes, I know..." Corrin smiled. "But, I can't help but worry about all of you..." He smiled sadly.

"Nothing will happen to us, and I know that you'll keep Sakura safe. Just believe in yourself like you believe in me and everything will go fine." She supported.

"Thank you, big sister..."

"Great, now go get them tiger!" She laughed.

Corrin just smiled and shook his head. "I'm no tiger..." He said as he left the room. "I'm a Dragon..." He clutched the Blessed Yato tightly.

* * *

 **Outskirts of Notre Sagesse**

"Psst! You can come out now!" The Troop called out.

"I'm guessing that you succeeded?" The man hiding in the shadows asked.

The Troop from before disappeared in a puff of smoke, revealing a frail man in Norhian Mage clothing. "*Sigh* Yes...I don't know why you would make me say that...They're not even heading towards Macarath..." The Illusionist huffed.

"That's where you're wrong Zola..." The man grinnned fully knowing that it wouldn't be seen. "It's just that they won't arrive as soon as they expected..."

"You're weird Iago..." Zola frowned.

"Shut your mouth! Don't forget I'm your superior and King Garon's trusted right hand!" Iago hissed. "Hmph...Now, enjoy your stay!" He finished with a glare, before teleporting away.

"More like lap dog..." Zola scoffed, before making a noise of realization. "Hey! He left me here!" Zola let out an annoyed sigh, before making a sinister grin. "Well...Whatever...I have plans of my own anyways..." He cackled.

* * *

 **Ferry**

"Are we there yet?" Kamui asked again, her head on the railing.

"No..." Azura said...Again...

"You sure? I think I see shore up ahead..." Kamui said with hand binoculars.

"Now I know you didn't have anything to eat...Come on." Azura sighed as she grabbed onto Kamui's cape, pulling her away.

"Noooo! Felicia is cooking today! Corrin was always the one to eat it all!" 'Although, it was me who made him eat it all...'

"Stop whining...Honestly, it's like you aren't worried about the war at all!" Azura scolded.

"I am! It's just that...I'm having a hard time realizing it..." Kamui frowned. "*Sigh*...It wasn't so long ago that we were all together as a family...Yet, here we are...Heading towards a Sage, I never heard about until Xander's return, just to get stronger to bring my family back together..."

The two stayed silent for a moment after Kamui's brief outburst, but before Kamui can say her apology, Azura spoke.

"You're path is a difficult one indeed..." Azura sighed as she put a hand on Kamui's shoulder. "But that's what I'm here for, and the rest of your siblings. They want to make you happy, both your families want that so the dream of bringing both your familes together isn't far off." She smiled. "I should know, they're both my family too after all." She giggled softly.

"Strange how our situation are that similar..." Kamui smiled bitterly. "But, thank you...For the support."

"You needn't thank me, you have done enough just by trying this path. Let's just continue onwards like we've always been."

"Right...Let's do that!" Kamui nodded.

"Kamui? Where are you, Darling?" Camilla's voice can be heard nearby. "Kaaaaaammmmuiiiiiiii?"

"Hmmm, it seems you have another choice ahead of you Kamui." Azura smiled in an amused fashion. "Felicia's cooking or Camilla's mothering...Which path should you pick? Personally, I'd pick going into the ocean."

"I might take you up on that..." Kamui smiled nervously.

* * *

 **A Corrin focused Chapter! Would ya' look at that? While I might not make a Corrin focused Chapter often, I'll do it when it's needed and character building but sorry if it might seem OOC because I haven't written anything in a while... I don't know if anyone would ask but...I picked the Blessed Yato as the name mostly by the fact Raijinto is from the Thunder God ( The Fujin Yumi is from the Wind God, but...Huh...Guess I just like the name better...) and that it's stronger then the Yumi, along with that it fits the Birthright's Light Theme...Or at least I think so. And I prefer a normal straight sword Yato anyways...Call me Sword Bias! Whatev-! Anyways, see you next chapter!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Your Reviews have been helpful on getting me out of some writers block! Well, most of it anyways...Well, time to head on in back to this story...Also! I'm not good with Odin...In Game form or Story form...That is all...**

* * *

 **The Yato Blades**

 **Notre Sagesse**

"Ahh...We're finally here!" Kamui smiled.

"The ride over here was smooth too! Heheh, maybe our luck is rising." Felicia giggled.

"Freeze! Doesn't this place reek of suspicion?!" Odin called out.

"Huh? What do you mean?...Actually, can you rephrase that?" Kamui asked.

"What he means is..." Selena interrupted. "That King Garon said that this place would be filled to the brim with Hoshidans. Yet, nothing has happened since the ferry."

"Ahh yes, I mean that!" Odin nodded.

"O-ooh...Well, you have a point...Seems that I was too distracted on arriving here, that I missed that." Kamui frowned.

"Plus, there are NO soldiers here whatsoever. Zero. Zilch. Nada." Selena said with her forever crossed arms.

"You think it's some kind of ploy? Trap maybe?" Kamui guessed.

"It's wise to ask the fair people of this land for words of wisdom to find our destination!" Odin preached.

"You mean ask around, right?" She was answered with a nod. "Alright!" She smiled, before running off.

A few seconds after Kamui ran off, Selena tapped Odin's shoulder. "Hey."

"Hmm?" Odin raised an eyebrow, but kept his arm in the same stance.

"Did you think about what we discussed?" She asked.

Odin smirked. "Of course, _Hadouken_ is the perfect name for my new tom-Ahh!"

"No, you blockhead!" Selena glared, after whacking her comrade in the head. "Arrgh...Nevermind...Not like we'll find a reasonable answer anyways..." She frowned.

"Ahhh, that hurt..." Odin shrugged. "Jokes aside, I know what your talking about Sev. But, aren't we already doing what he said? All in all, this whole confusion is just a little inconvenience and nothing else!" He smiled.

"Well...I guess..." She nodded. "*Sigh* Guess I'll listen to you on this one...Now, let's report back before we get left behind." She reminded.

"Of course!" Odin grinned. "But, seriously, what's your opinion on the _Hadouken_ thing?"

Back with Kamui, she just found out about the sanctuary and is speaking with Azura on how to get there.

"So it's a test..." Kamui nodded.

"Whether or not we succeed is ultimately dependent on you, and to an extent, us." Azura warned.

"Either we die here or die when we report back to father about our failure...Hardly seems like a choice..." Kamui mused.

"If that's the case, we best be moving."

"Yeah...Let's go." Kamui said with an anxious breath.

* * *

 _ **Later on...**_

"*Pant* Phew! Xander did all this!?" Kamui asked aloud.

"Now I know why he's so patient...This is taking foooooorrrrrreeeeevvvveeeerrr~!" Elise complained.

"Aww, look at my poor babies all exhausted..." Camilla woe'd. "You poor things, why don't you two rest a while? My Dragon is perfectly able to carry the two of you...Not that I'm calling you two fat or anything..." She winked at the end.

"That's sweet of you sister, but-"

"Don't mind if I do!" Elise happily shouted, jumping onto the Dragon. This caused Kamui to shrug with a strained smile while Camilla had a joyful one.

A couple minutes fly by until one of Camilla's retainers appear before them.

"Lady Camilla." Beruka bowed.

"Oh there you are Beruka, what did you need to tell me dear?" Camilla acknowledged with a smile.

"Up ahead there is a sanctuary containing several Hoshidan troops." The Assassin reported.

"I-is that so..." Kamui frowned.

"Yes, I dispatched a few already."

"You killed them!?" Kamui cried.

"No...Lady Camilla gave me specific orders _not_ to..." Beruka denied.

"R-really?" Kamui turned towards her sister.

"I know you well enough sweetie that you wouldn't want to hurt your Hoshidan siblings, much less Corrin himself. I don't want to hurt him either." Camilla said with a serious expression.

"*Sigh* Thank you, Camilla..." Kamui smiled.

"Of course, but we can't wait here much longer. Or else we might as well invite them outside to us." She joked.

"I rather not..."

* * *

 **Inside Sevenfold Sanctuary**

"Lady Hinoka!" Azama shouted.

"Azama? What's wrong?" Hinoka said with a worried expression.

"T-they're here..." He frowned.

"They?"

"The Nohrians! Who else!? Oh, sorry about that..." He bowed.

"No no, it's fine...I'm confused as well...Shouldn't they be-No, it doesn't matter now..." She shook her head wildly.

"Lady Hinoka?"

Hinoka stopped and took a deep breath. "Get them ready for battle, we'll stop them from meeting the Rainbow Sage at all cost!"

"Yes, simple enough...Very well." Azama nodded, running off.

"...*Inhale* Corrin trusted me with this...Can't let him down..." She whispered to herself.

* * *

 _ **Rinkah**_

"You know..." Rinkah sighed, seeing that see was fighting one of her saviors. "I actually _hoped_ that I didn't have to fight you. Doesn't seem like I have a choice now..."

Kamui frowned. "The feeling is mutual...I don't want to fight you either. We saved you, and you us..."

"Yup...Looks like we understand each other's positions." Rinkah said as she set her club ablaze. "Now then, enough talk!"

"Right..." 'Forgive me for this...' Kamui nodded.

* * *

 _ **Hinoka...**_

Hinoka's eyes widen when she sees her first attacker. "K-kamui!? So, was the information false...?"

"Sister..." Kamui frowned. "I'm guessing the others have already been here..."

"That's right..." Hinoka sighed. "...I-i-i still can't believe your fighting for Nohr after all this time...But, I seeing it with my own eyes...Guess, I was just in denial before..."

"I-i'm sorry it had to be this way..." Kamui tried to speak.

"I-IT DIDN"T HAVE TO!" Hinoka shouted, before turning away. "...S-sorry...Let's just get this over with..."

"Hinoka..."

* * *

 _ **Camilla & Hinoka...**_

"Great...Now you..." Hinoka frowned.

"Oh~, how un-lady like...I expected more from my darlings' _real_ sister." Camilla smirked.

Hinoka flinched. "Say what you like..."

"Oh I will...I have a lot to say to you after you stole Corrin away from me..." Camilla's playful attitude gone.

"Stole? Pah, he was never yours to begin with...Neither was Kamui...But, I seen her here already." Hinoka shook her tears away. "But, Corrin trusted me to defend this place...And I don't intend to let him down!" She shouted with full vigor.

"He...Trusts...You...?" Camilla's grip on her axe tightened, nearly breaking the handle. "Mind telling me where I might find him...? We need to have some brother-sister bonding time..." She smiled.

"Over...My...Dead...Body." Hinoka glared.

"So be it." Camilla said emotionlessly.

* * *

 _ **After the Battle**_

"Ahaha! Looks like we're the victor...And to the victor..." Camilla raised her axe. "The spoils..."

"Camilla!" Kamui shouted.

She instantly put down her axe. "Ah!...Seems I let my anger control my actions...Sorry darling." Camilla stepped away from Hinoka.

"Phew, thank you." Kamui smiled, before turning to Hinoka.

"...How many...?" Hinoka asked.

"How...Many?" Kamui repeated.

"How many...Did you kill do get here?" Hinoka said in an uneven tone.

"What?! None! No one's dead sister!" Kamui quickly replied.

"I can confirm that..." A Voice said from behind them. "We suffered no casualties. Not one. They even brought back the ones that were on watch duty." The Voice revealed itself as Rinkah, who still had a troubled expression.

"R-r-really?" Hinoka asked, only to be answered by a nod. "I don't understand..." She turned towards Kamui. "Kamui...Please, what is the meaning of this?"

"Ahh! Well...I was...You know...Hoping...That...Umm..." Kamui mumbled over her thoughts, until she decided on what to say. "Please Hinoka, get out of here. Get out and escape, there's only so much I can do..."

"E-escape?! What do you mean?" Hinoka said, not used to Nohrian Mercy.

"Please, not now, just escape NOW! Listen to me, not as your enemy but as YOUR Sister!" Kamui plead.

That seemed to have stuck a cord within Hinoka, seeing that her head barely made a nodding motion. "Everyone, we're retreating! We still have more to do!" Soon after the words left her mouth, all the Hoshidan troops left the area. Before Hinoka left, she sent one last questioning glance towards Kamui as if she was expecting something...

"I am really sorry about that darling...It's just that she pushed my buttons a bit too far for my liking..." Camilla frowned.

"I...Know. You don't need to apologize." Kamui smiled slightly. "Now...Let's meet with Rainbow Sage." She braced herself.

* * *

Soon after, they met up with the same Sage the Hoshidan Family found earlier. But before their arrival, the Sage seemed to have been in deep thought.

"E-excuse me? Are you the Rainbow Sage?" Kamui called out to the man.

The Sage turned to met her gaze and smiled slightly. "Ah...Yes, I am the one you seek. I must say, you did well out there for one with such a heavy heart."

"You praise means a lot Rainbow Sage, but I'm still not strong enough...So, please, would you consider blessing me with enough strength to bring my family back together and bring peace?" She asked hopefully.

"Is it me, or am I getting a strange feeling of deja vu? Ohoh, nevermind me, you have already received my power. Or does you body not feel lighter and stronger then when you first arrived?" The Sage grinned knowingly.

Kamui made a noise of realization. "With all the things going on, I didn't have a chance to...B-but, your right!" She smiled, while nodding to herself.

The Sage chuckled. "You did well, Hero of Darkness...But, I'm afraid we have other matters to attend to right now."

"I'm listening." Kamui stood up straight.

"Good, you're the wielder of the Yatogami. Or am I wrong?" He asked.

"No, you're correct."

"If that is so, then listen well. As wielder of the divine blade, it is you who will unlock it's power in the Seal of Flames."

"The Seal of Flames? Well, where do I start?" She asked.

"Your Yatogami is a key, that is your first clue...And seeing that the Nohrian Heros who will aid you are not present, I'll give you a fair bit of information crucial to you." The Sage offered.

"Any aid will be most helpful, so by all means." Kamui insisted.

"Oh believe me, I know." The Sage chuckled, before putting on a serious expression. "Lift up your blade, Kamui."

"By your command...Wait...?" Kamui questioned.

"Yes, yes, I know your name...But, it shouldn't be all that surprising now should it?" The Sage said in an amused tone.

"*Gulp* Very well..." Kamui continued lifting up her Yatogami.

"Now..."

* * *

The Sage started his ritual

 _ **I, who forged the sacred blade...**_

 _ **I, who committed the great sin...**_

 _ **I, who wove the divine colors...**_

 _ **I call on you now, Seal Of Flames!**_

The Yatogami began to glow...

* * *

"What...Just happened?" She asked.

"Nothing just yet, I just awakened the seed that has already been sown. Soon it will ripe fruit, so don't you worry. During your times of need, your blade will evolve to it's other form...The Grim Yato." The Sage said wisely.

"The Grim Yato..." '...The Name is slightly worrying...' She shook the thoughts out of her head. "So once I unlocked it, will I be able to find the Seal?"

"It's only a part, the Grim Yato isn't it's final form after all...And that's all I will say about that for now..."

"Alright, I understand...But what about the other part you mentioned before? The crucial information?" Kamui asked curiously.

"Very well. Know that you aren't the only one capable of unlocking the Seal of Flames."

Her eye's widened. "So, you're implying that..."

"Yes, Corrin is able to as well...And has already begun unlocking his powers." The Sage nodded.

"W-what?!" Kamui said shocked, and a bit frightened.

"Fate has planned big things for you young Dragon...A Hero bathed in Light and a Hero drowned in Darkness...There's no way of knowing what will happen as of now." The Sage said with a sorrowful smile.

"Fate...Huh..." Kamui repeated.

"You'd better get going, the King is awaiting your certain return." The Sage reminded.

"Yes, this journey was a fruitful one...I'll return home at once." Kamui smiled thankfully, the recent knowledge still roaming in her mind. She left the room the Sage was residing in and took a moment to breath in the hall way leading up to the Sage.

"Knock, knock..." A familar sinister voice said in a gleeful tone. "Not so fast, Lady Kamui."

"Iago?! What are _you_ doing here of all places?" She said, narrowing her eyes.

The Sage on the other hand, didn't seem so surprised...

"Well, technically speaking I'm not really here." He smirked. I'm still at the castle, foolish princess. What you see is merely an _illusion_. You should be thankful I arrived here so I can deliver the King's latest command..."

Kamui bit her lip. "Another one...So, soon?"

"Isn't King Garon the most forgiving King there ever was? I mean, if it were up to me...You'd be six feet under...If you were lucky." He chuckled. "Jests aside...King Garon's command is that no one else to receive the Sage's strength, more specifically the Hoshidans, and that he should be eliminated by yours truly, Princess Kamui of Nohr!" Iago announced with his own set of clapping...

"What!? Are you blind?! T-they have already arrived here days before we have! What use do we have killing him now?! I won't!" Kamui glared. "He's neutral in this war and should not be repayed by Death."

"Ohhh isn't that just the saddest? I could grow crops with my tears...Aww well, an order is an order, _Lady_ Kamui." Iago was having a blast with this. "By the by, you are already on the thinnest of ice with the King...Disobeying now is an act of treason and should be dealt with by Death, no Siblings of yours can change that now. If your value your life, and your family's structure...You should reconsider your refusal. They have already lost _one_ sibling, how could they bare losing another?!" He laughed.

Kamui clenched her fist till they were white as bone, nearly drawing blood if she so wished. "You...You dastard! You're enjoying this aren't you?! I rather take you-!?"

"Enough."

"Huh?"

"Oh?" Kamui and Iago both turn their heads to see the Rainbow Sage standing their with an stotic expression.

"Worry not young one, all things must past. Mine has simply come..."

"Tch..." Iago frowned.

"Sage! N-no, you don't have to-!"

"You never cease to amuse me, you know that?" The Sage smiled. "I am grateful that you would risk your life for mine but...My role has passed, there is no need to protect me any longer."

"What...?" Kamui said confused.

"Come...You'll do the deed in here. Alone." The Sage said as he re-entered his room.

"No...You can't mean..." Kamui gasped, running inside.

"Hmph...Like he coul-Ahh!?" Iago proceeded to try and enter, only to be forced onto his back once he touched to door. "...That cheeky dasta-*Poof*" And Iago's illusion disappeared.

Inside the room, Kamui was trying to convince the Sage to refuse his Death.

"As I said before, my time has come. I lived for far too long..." The Sage repeated, keeping his smile.

"B-but, why?" Kamui asked.

"There are many reasons, one being that my role is done and completed. Me being here will only endanger everyone."

"How...?"

"I'll give you a hint..." The Sage said seriously. "The Yato blades are the only weapons capable of killing me, even now in my weakened old state." 'And I'm even making myself weaker...' He thought to himself.

"The Yato Blades...?" She repeated.

"Yes, so sadly I can't kill myself to help lessen the burden you must now carry."

"...That...Still doesn't make sense..." Kamui said to herself.

The Sage laughed, confusing the girl. "It wasn't always that way though...For a large amount of my life time, there was only one way of hurting me. And that was the Yatogami." The Sage raised his hand, to stop anymore questions. "Yes, it was only recently that the Yato Blades were even called the Yato Blades. For a time it was only the Yatogami, and sometime later...Was the Yato Blade. I should know, because I made both!" He chuckled.

"What?!"

"You didn't really need to know that, but...It felt like you needed to know. Just like how I felt the sudden feeling to make the second Yato Blade. Everyone thought it was just lost sword that was recently found and that both were made at the same time like lost relics, but that is un-true."

"B-but the prophecy said that there were the wielders of the Yato _Blades_ , as in two..." Kamui tried to understand.

"Ahh yes, well who do you think tells those tales? The people who found the Blades? The one who made it? Or was it...Someone else? Ohoho, I just adore riddles..." The Sage smiled. "Well, We've been stalling enough with all this exposition. You aren't even supposed to know some of these things, but I strangely feel the need to...I only hope that you'll figure the rest out on your own." The Sage smiled.

"..." Kamui didn't move.

"Come now, can't keep an old man waiting..."

"...I-I...I can't..."

"Well, you can't reach your goals if you don't strengthen your resolve...You've been trying to avoid fighting your Brother haven't you?"

"!?" She winced.

"If you don't do this, your journey would take a path that would likely lead to ruin...Or your journey might just end right here." He warned.

"But you're innocent! You've done nothing wrong! What kind a person would I be if I just took your life like nothing happened?!" She cried.

"A Monster."

Kamui flinched. "And...I don't want to be...That...What would my family think of me then..."

"As someone who cares deeply for them." He said simply.

"W-what do you m-mean...?"

"I know you well enough that you won't just kill me and act like nothing happened." He frowned. "You would grieve, cry, shout, and feel pain and be ashamed of yourself...Which is good. You won't BE a monster if you feel all those emotions."

"..."

The Sage laughed quietly. 'I hope she knows I'm running out of lessons to teach...'

"..." Kamui raised her blade.

"Hmm...?" The Sage raised an eyebrow, noticing the blade shaking ever so slightly.

'Just...Close your eyes...Don't think...Don't think...Don't...Think...D..o..n..t...' Kamui opened her eyes slightly, the little vision she gained was the view of the Yatogami piercing green robes... 'Ohh Gods! Oh Gods...Gods...Gods...Why...Whywhywhywhywhywhy...WHY...Am I so...weak! I-I couldn't even...Save...Oh..I don't feel so good...A-and I shouldn't...' She closed her eyes again and whimpered softly. 'B-b-but that's a good thing...right...? The Sage said...That if I did...Then at the very least...I'm not...A Monster...I can only pray that...Everyone else doesn't see me as one as well...Gods...If Corrin thinks of me as one...Then...What was the point? If he did...Then everyone, Ryoma, Hinoka, Takumi and Sakura would see me as one...And why would they listen to one...Damn it all...' She let out a shaky breath. "I t-tried to stop senseless death...And I failed...Heh, maybe, Corrin was...Right...After all..."

* * *

 _ **Later...**_

Kamui doesn't know how long she stayed in that room, whether it was because she felt the way she did or because the Rainbow Sage was gone when she re-opened her eyes. But when she left the room, Iago was standing there and was clearly annoyed...

"..." Kamui simply glared at him.

'Can't believe she's been there long enough for me to-' "Oh? And I thought you were never going to come out." He huffed. "So, I'm guessing that you finally ended the old geezer?" When he was answered with a slow nod, he grinned. "Good, looks like you CAN take orders after all, Ha!"

Kamui stayed silent as she quickly walked past him.

"Hmm...I'm guessing it wasn't enough...Aw well...I already planned ahead of time." Iago shrugged to himself. 'Time to go.' He thought as his second illusion vanished.

Kamui worried everyone in the army by being silent for the most part of the way back...

* * *

 **Ouskirts of Port Town Dia**

"..." Corrin stopped walking suddenly and looked up at the sky.

"-rin?"

"..." 'Why do I feel...Something...What is it!?' Corrin frowned.

"C-rr-n!"

"Ah! It's a bad feeling! That's what I feel!" Corrin said in realization.

"Well obvious to have a bad feeling when you have an arrow pointed at your head!" Mozu scolded.

"What really? Since wh-Woa!? Put that down! You could hurt someone!" Corrin shouted.

"P-please put the b-bow down Mozu." Sakura asked.

"*Sigh* Kaze returned, milord." Mozu sighed, putting her bow down. "He found their Hide-out, now come on. Let's go met with the others."

Once they reached the camp, they were immediately greeted by Takumi's retainers.

"Hyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa-Oh!" Hinata's charge was stopped once he seen the familiar short white hair and red eyes.

"Look who's back!" Oboro smiled. "Kaze told us you were coming...So, don't ask me why Hinata was still charging at you." She shrugged.

"Can't be too careful when trying to protect your liege!" Hinata said as he puffed his chest out with pride.

"Hmmm, is that so..." Oboro frowned...For some reason.

"Well, where's Takumi? We need to head out as soon as we can." Corrin asked. "And Sakura, can you help heal any wounded they might have?"

"O-of course!" She nodded.

"Lady Sakura, follow me. I'll show you where they are." Hinata said, already taking off.

"H-hold on!" Sakura followed.

"Well then...Follow me, if you would." Oboro waved.

"Thank you." Corrin smiled.

"Thanks." Mozu bowed.

While walking, they were able to see a better view of the camp. It was small at best, tents filled with troops injured and not. Animals that survived are tied to poles nearby and only one tent was noticable because of it's size. But, before they were able to reach it, Kaze appeared from behind it's door.

"Ah! Lord Corrin, I spoken with Lord Takumi about our destination. He said we're heading to Macarath-"

"Really?" Corrin said with a shocked expression. "W-when?"

"Umm...Right now...A-actually..." Kaze sweatdropped.

"...Lord Takumi!" Oboro ran inside.

"O-o-oboro!?" Takumi's voice can be heard.

"Ehhh, we just...Got here." Mozu said with a strained smile.

"We'll just have to travel... _Lighter_ then we were before. I advise getting lessons on how to fly a Kinshi or a Pegasus soon, Lord Corrin." Kaze suggested.

"Your advice will not go unheard Kaze." Corrin smiled.

* * *

 **The event meant to strengthen her resolve has only shook her resolve! I did change things in the story, but that should've been expected when having two Avatars. Also, am I the only one who found it weird how the Sage died in-game? I guess it's like FE: Awakening with the ending but...I don't know...Seemed random. Also, I know there's a Conversation between Azura and Hinoka because I did it in my game but I can't go back or find any source with the conversation or at least not when I was writing this. Sorry if these Author's Notes kill the story involvement but I just needed to say it. Don't forget to Review and all that, that's the only way I can improve on my working schedule, ha!**


End file.
